Wrong Number
by Rice Bo Gum
Summary: AU with lots of fluffy waffy goodness. :Nabiki, could you bring me some sanitary pads?: Ranma's sure as hell he ain't this Nabiki she's talking about. What would you do if you got a message from a mysterious number? Well, here's an idea... Moments #2 is up! The new update includes Rasberry sherbets and stuffs, expect the inevitable. :)
1. Sanitary Pads

**Author's nonsens-err, notes:**

This is a one shot fluff I wrote in one whole day. 06/14/18. School in my country's about to start by June 18 so I'm taking a short loo I guess. I need to take my studies seriously by now since I'm aiming to earn the 1st placer award before I move to senior high. Anyways, this is a nonsense, episodic fluff like I said earlier, but if you would like to see another one I'd be happy to make a chapter or two, just let me know by adding this to your favorites or by leaving a short note down below. (You could do both, if ya want) Enjoy~ \\(°A°)/

 **Helpful (I think) Guidelines for a better reading experience:**

 **:Phone** **Messages:**

 **"Dialogues."**

 **•Sound effects•**

* * *

Life is good, Ranma mused in satisfaction as he pulled his locker open and brought his old nameplate inside. He may be the tardiest amongst his workmates due to his appartment's location, but he did actually managed to save their company from bankrupcy with his creative and efficient thinking. Due to that memorable event in their company's history he had been promoted as the new head of their department.

"Yes, boss." His co worker grinned, leaning his weight beside Ranma's locker. "I never thought you could actually think of something that good for a marketing strategy. Look at that nameplate, though!" Hiroshi attempted to grab hold of the glimmering, flat piece of metal pinned on the left side of Ranma's chest. He managed to slap his hand away before it could touch it. "Come on, just let me look at it. I'm jealous." Hiroshi pleaded as he followed the new head of the company's marketing department.

"Then work hard for it." Ranma replied, snatching his lunchbox seating from his swivel chair. Hiroshi snorted, grabbing his own from his cubicle on the far side of the office. "The tardy talks." He grumbled as he approached him.

Ranma snorted back, slinging the bag around his shoulders as he prepared for their break. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket making him pause in his tracks. "Go on, I'll follow you in a sec." He mumbled, double-checking the message to check if he had read it right.

:09978918180: It reads. Ranma's definitely sure the number is not on his contact list, nor did he actually gave his number to a stranger outside the company. And the next thing he found surprising is the message itself.

:Nabiki, I need you right now. Could you bring me some sanitary napkins? I'm having a bit of trouble today, you see. I had a leak on my skirt. I'm here at the ground floor comfort room of Aizo.:

And he's sure as hell his name is not Nabiki, or does his nickname. Ranma pressed his chatbox ever so slowly, matching the progress he's doing on digesting what he had read. :Sorry, you got a wrong number.: But then he erased it as soon as he finished it. :Sure.:

:Message Sent: Ranma grinned as he rounded on his desk, readying himself for the long journey he is about to take from Shinjuku to Nerima. Taking a key out of his pocket he then shut his door close and locked the knob with a soft click.

"Wow, Ranma. I didn't know you were talking about 6000 seconds back there." Hiroshi mocked.

"I won't be able to join you. I'll be eating outside."

"What? I'm not invited on your celebration? Is that how it is?"

"I'm not celebrating my promotion, Hiroshi. Someone just called me."

"What? Your girlfriend? Didn't you just broke up with-"

"Stop naggin' me. And don't mention that hoe."

"So where are you really going, then?"

"Nerima."

"Are you serious? That's 45 minutes away from our building!"

"I am, and I know."

* * *

"Where is she?" She moaned slightly from her toilet seat, dumping another tissue in the trash can with a snort. "It's been 10 minutes already! It's not like taking an elevator ride from the top of this building down to the ground would take that long." She complained.

•Pik Pok•

:I will be there in 20 minutes.:

What the actual fudge? :Where in the Earth are you?! Don't you fool me, Nabiki. I'm serious! People are waiting outside and it's starting to smell!:

:I'm serious. I'm in Shinjuku by the time you messaged me.:

:Just how on Earth did you ended up there?!:

"Oh God, please. Tell me I'm dreaming." Akane groaned, tapping her foot hard against the cold tiles of the comfort room. Another flush were heard from the background, and Akane found herself cringing in embarassment.

"Excuse me. Is this cubicle broken or not?"

"Gosh, why does it stinks around here?"

:Just visited Fido group of Companies.:

:You're kidding, right? We're competing with that company.:

:No.:

Digging her nails on her right thigh Akane let out a muffled scream. Now what? She fumed.

:I'm at the convenience store in front of the building. Please meet me outside.: Now, that's not Nabiki. Akane thought in suspicion. It's not her when she uses 'Please' in a normal conversation, especially when you're the one who needs something from her. :Why can't you just go in and save me from humilation?: She replied, slamming the send button with irritation.

:Because I can't.:

She could just buy a pad from a vending machine without waiting for 30 whole minutes and giving the other occupants of the room the wrong idea, and there you go, problem solved. The thing is, this building has none. Akane's temporary depression intensified as she clutched her abdomen in agony. "Stupid, pesty dismenorrhea." As the pain subsided she pulled her skirt and her blood smeared panties up, grabbed her leather bag and made her way outside the cubicle.

Everyone else stared at her as if some creature had just been summoned from the cubicle. Trying her best to cover her mess with her leather bag Akane marched outside the room only to be stopped by a "Flush the toilet." Akane pivoted on her heels to see a woman crumpling her face in disgust. "I'm sorry." Akane re-entered the cubicle she had vacated not quite awhile ago, scrunching her nose as she took a scent of her own blood in disgust. As the women watched her blood being sucked by the toilet and a colorless water sprung from it Akane's face grew hot in embarassment.

Catching a peek of how pale she looks both from embarassment and blood loss from the mirror Akane made her grand exit away from the comfort room, traumatized.'This humilation is too much.' Akane fumed, marching away from the building in shame from herself.

* * *

"Nerima Station." The announcement drew Ranma out of his peaceful nap. He's been searching some things about menstruation and dozed off without knowing.

Stepping out of the train Ranma started studying the skyline with difficulty for the rain had caused slight fog that covers the highlights of the buildings. Catching a glimpse of the one and only high-rise building erected around the area, Ranma hailed a cab from the exit. 'Not much from what I expected.'

Finally they reached the only building that towers over the rest of Nerima. It's precisely built from the curves of the glass that decorated the building itself and the indoor gardens that could be seen behind the windows. 'So, this is who we are competing with.' Ranma whistled in amusement. :I will be there in 20 minutes:. Ranma informed with a grin before he spun around and headed towards the convenience store.

"Good afternoon." A fat, balding man greeted behind the counter before he went back to his calculations for this month's profit.

Ranma went to explore the small store in search for... sanitary napkins, much to his dismay and shame.

A sales clerk stopped in her task on arranging the new deliveries that had arrived earlier, which happened to be the thing if his search. The woman eyed him carefully from where she is crouching before she finally asked the young man who's having trouble in his toes. "May I help you?"

Ranma flinched, looking over the woman crouching beside him. "Uhh... are these things are already out of..." He trailed off, unsure whether to finish his statement.

The woman finally smiled. Slowly she stood up from the floor with a slight groan, dusting her butt from the possible dusts that may have gathered to her pants. "You're lucky the delivery just arrived earlier. These babies were out of stock for five days straight. Women from Aizo are already complaining." That explains it. Ranma thought. "You're here to fetch some for your girl, eh?" The older woman cackled, tossing some of the packed pads in his direction. Ranma blushed even more but nodded, he couldn't say it's for him or for no one, she would think of him as a pervert if he were to say that, or a weirdo if he were to say someone he doesn't know just texted him saying she needed some pads. Ranma frowned even more. 'I shouldn't have come here in the first place.'

"Tell me what kind of menstruation she's in." Ranma stuttered from where he is standing. "W-well, that is... I don't have any idea about these stuffs, you see." Ranma scratched his cheek in utter embarassment, fumbling at the loads he's carrying in his hands.

"Is that so?" The woman frowned. Grabbing two more packs from the boxes and tossed them in his direction which he caught with ease. "That green one is a panty liner, used for white menstruation. That blue one is for a common period. The darker has wings. On your right hand is a thing for heavy flowers or for women suffering hormonal imbalance, that's pretty unpredictable if you'll ask me. The darker violet has wings. The pink one is ultra thin, used when you're wearing skirts. Some of these are scented since blood stinks like hell, but some women are allergic to scented pads. I would not suggest tampons, though. Girls should discharge the blood as many as they could so they could avoid cancer. What would you consider buying, then?"

"What?" Ranma asked, returning her question back. 'Jesus, I can't understand a thing.'

"I'll take all of them, I guess." Ranma mumbled, tossing the packs in the basket sitting beside him. Grabbing the handle of his basket Ranma proceeded to search for snacks.

As he gathered everything that he think she might needed Ranma went to the counter. His shame returned in full force as he handed his basket filled with women's necessities to the old man sitting behind the counter. He waited in a long, torturing and awkward silence as the man sluggishly scanned the prices. "Total of 1256 yen." Taking the paper bag and his change Ranma marched out of the store.

:Where are you?: Ranma tossed his phone inside his pocket and opened his umbrella as he waited. Idling in a suspicious manner outside the store Ranma eyed each women going out from the said building in search for a suspicious girl which he could presume as a suspicious looking, lousy woman trying her best to stay normal to everyone's eye but saw none so far.

"Oi, boy. Only my customers could stand outside my store, unless you'll buy something inside." The owner tapped his foot rapidly on the pavement with a frown, waiting for him to go away.

"But I just bought something from ya." Ranma defended. It's the perfect spot that lets him eye people without looking like an actual fool or a goon.

"Then you are no longer my customer." The owner hurled back.

"Fine." Ranma grumbled as he waited for the lights to traffic light to turn red.

"Go away." The owner barked.

"It's still green."

"I know. Go away."

Ranma growled under his breath in annoyance. As the traffic lights turned red he walked across the pedestrian lane. He spotted a woman resembling snow white from her blue business coat, yellow fitted skirt, a red bow clipped on her dark hair, flat shoes and her oh-so pale skin. But the last description doesn't look so usual and natural at all. It seems... unhealthy.

"That's right." Ranma muttered as he quicken his pace towards the woman waiting outside the building.

She's holding her phone at one hand and the other behind her back, typing furiously as tick formed on her brows. A wind blew hard on their direction, sprinkling some water on her face. "You'll be paying me this time, Nabiki." The woman grumbled hotly. As soon as she flung her phone at her chestpocket an unfamiliar ringtone beeped beside her and the water that sprays her face perpetually were surprisingly gone, making her switch her head to see the object of her stunner.

A young man, about the age of 20, stood there holding an umbrella, shading her on purpose. He's much taller than her, about 5 inches or more, with jetblack hair tied in a loose pigtail that nestled on his broad shoulders. He's dressed in a casual looking suit that somehow hugs his form. His chiseled arm is laden with two paper bags filled to its opening with things, whistling casually.

His actions got him a raised eyebrow that spoke volumes. Akane tried to shrug it off. In this situation she must first get herself away from the scene, she's starting to smell like blood and she needs to find a bench where she could sit and rest her pounding head. 'Stupid blood loss.'

"Now, where's Nabiki?" Akane tried to move away from the guy and from the obvious embarassment she'll undergo if she stayed any longer, although some part of her mind has been dying to know what's his name. Keeping her bag firmly against her back, Akane stepped a foot to her side away from him, before walking off the scene.

However, much to her dismay, the man followed her. Increasing her speed Akane turned towards the corner, but the man had managed to catch up with her pace, the shade still hovering over her head.

"Miss, rain water is bad for you." The man finally said, eager to make her stop from running. His umbrella is not that much of a quality, sooner or later the wind will crumple it with its invisible strength, and 'sides, his research told him women with periods shouldn't run or else... blood will pool on her undies. Ranma felt his skin crawl. "And stop running if you don't want blood spurting from your v."

"Pervert!" Akane spun around, her bag went flying towards his direction, which he caught in last minute before it could even collide with his youthful face."What would you do with your leak, then?" Good thing nobody are here to witness the show she's brandishing and the future bloodshed she might do with him for being such a perv.

"How the hell do you know that?! Who are you?!" Her earlier sentiment's gone, his image is destroyed from her eyes. "Sex Ed yadda yadda yadda and your message."

"Message?" Akane whispered in horror.

"Yep, I'm your knight in a silky business suit." Ranma confirmed, "You just happened to send your message to a wrong contact, but since I'm feeling good today, I decided to help you."

"And you came all the way from Shinjuku to Nerima?!" She snarled.

"Yep."

"You could have just told me I texted the wrong person and saved both of our time!" She snapped angrily. "Just came to realise that after I stepped foot in Nerima." Ranma replied calmly.

"You'll pay for this. I've humilated myself back there, baka!"

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?! It's not only you who suffered embarassment, I just bought tons of pads back there!" Ranma snapped back, showing her the paper bag at his hand.

"Idiot."

"Couldn't you at least thank me for my efforts?!" Ranma snarled.

"Well then, thank you Mr..."

"Saotome Ranma."

"Saotome! You could leave now."

"Go change, you stink." Ranma suggested lamely, handing her the paper bag.

Akane bursted into flames. "T-thanks. How much is it?"

"1256 yen."

"You spent that mu-"

"Come on, I don't know whatcha need so I bought all kinds. And don't mind the bill by the way, it's my treat." Ranma walked towards her, grabbing the crown of her head like some kind of volleyball and pulled it against his body. "C'mon, I'll take you to the rest room" Akane wriggled violently, trying to lash out from his grip. "Like I said, rain water is bad for you so stop wriggling around and stay under my shade."

"I can't go back there, you know why."

"Who says we're going back to the building? There's a rest room at the convenience store."

"That money-grubbing man would only allow you to use it when you buy something from him." Akane grumbled, "-And people will see my mess."

Ranma shrugged his coat off and tied it around her waist. "Do you still have any problems that I don't know of?" Akane shook her head. "Let's go." Ranma took her head again as he made it sure she's well-sheltered away from the rain, his umbrella on his other hand.

oOo

"Buy something that costs 100 yen before you could use the comfort room."

"But I just spent 1256 yen from you before!" Ranma argued.

"But she's the one who will be using, unless you two are related with each other. Right, Tend-chan?" Tsukuro-san smiled toothlessly. Unfortunately, the owner knew her family all too well, and by the look he's giving in Ranma's way she could only presume he could tell he is not a local villager of Nerima.

"Of course they are! The young man told me before that he's here to buy napkins for his girl." The sales clerk from before sighed dreamily. "If I could turn back the time, I would find a guy like you who will buy a pad for me despite the embarassment." The woman resumed her task as if nothing happened.

Both adults flushed bright red even though Akane had suffered severe blood loss.

"Oh, is that so? Tendo-kun never told me anything about it yesterday." The man muttered dubiously, scratching his bald head in thought. "If that's the case then." The owner handed her the keys. Akane quickly vanished in embarassment. "Hey, make sure you're taking Akane chan seriously or else..." The man left it hanging there, letting his imagination decide what fate awaits him.

Ranma sat down heavily on one of the chairs and lounged his head on his folded arms lying on the table. "This is bad." Ranma moaned out, pulling his head back up he began raking his hair. "What have I done."

Akane banged the door of the rest room open in a rather rude and unladylike manner. "Sorry." She muttered sheepishly.

"Oi." Ranma gestured her to come. "Ya'lright?" He asked after she sat herself on the opposite side of his seat. "Kind of... just suffering a mild pain I guess." Akane mumbled, diverting her eyes away from the man.

"Have you checked everything inside the bag?" Without waiting for her answer Ranma snatched the paper bag out of her grasp. Rummaging inside Ranma brought out some meds and a bottle of water. "Take them." Ranma mumbled, still rummaging inside the bag.

"Thanks." Akane fumbled the bottle awakwardly in her hands, unsure whether to take his grave generosity.

"Here, I don't know if you're really cravin' for somethin' so I decided to bug some if ever your hormones started dancin'." Ranma handed her a popsicle, Meiji chocolate bar, pocky, and some other sweets. "I'm not sure if I would eat them since I'm craving for salty but... thanks anyway." Akane grabbed one of the sugary treats.

Ranma watched her toy with her food with a snort. "What a pain..." Ranma reached for a bag of salt flavored chips sitting on the stand. "Keep the change." Ranma tossed a coin on the counter which was caught by Tsukuro san in shallow happiness.

"I don't know why you're being nice or anything... but you're starting to creep me out." Akane muttered as she nibbled her snack.

"Nah, I just got promoted today then you messaged me. You just happened to caught me in a good mood." Ranma explained. Without thinking, Ranma added. "Fido-san promoted me as the head of our marketing department." He bragged.

"WHAT?!" Akane gasped. "You're a worker from Fido? And the mind behind your recent marketing strategy nonetheless!" She accused. "Are you being summoned here to spy on us?"

"Oi, keep your accusations down, will ya? Like I said, you just messaged me on a wrong time so stop cookin' those funny ideas."

"Well, if I must tell, you're presence disgusts me now that I'm looking at you."

Ranma slowly raised a condensing eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I'm the assistant head of the marketing department and the mind behind our last strategy." She whispered.

"Wow." Ranma mused out loud, "You almost got us back there. Well then, good luck miss...?"

"Tendo Akane." Akane replied hotly.

"Miss Tendo. I'm off. Our lunch break's about to end anyway." Ranma stood up, gathered his things and started walking away.

"Wait!" Akane called, "I'll wash your jacket and return it to you by tomorrow since tomorrow's our day off, I presume?" She asked.

"Nah, as the head of our department it's my duty to work everyday." Ranma grinned, "Don't fret about it. It's now yours starting this very day." With that, Ranma vanished.

Akane sat firmly on her seat, stunned by the sudden encounter. Slowly she reached for her phone and searched for their chat history. Selecting their exchange of messages Akane slowly brought a finger towards 'Delete', only to be stopped by an idea. Pressing the back button instead, Akane opened her contact list and typed down his number and added his name.

"Saved." Akane smiled hiddenly behind her phone.

Owari~ \\(°□°\\)

* * *

 **Author's Notes and some Mumbo Jumbos:**

How're things goin', mallows? Just a fluff I cooked up while I'm at my room, suffering in dismenorrhea, thinking 'bout the good high school days when my crush just bought me a pad from the canteen since he's the only person who happens to be there cleaning his paint brushes outside the rest room... I asked him to buy me a pad and he did. Then... he said it's his treat. Just after that heartwarming flashback someone just texted me asking for me to buy cheese because she forgot to buy some at the mall. And so the idea was born. PS: That contact number is not mine so don't you dare text that number, and I'm craving for a bar of cadburry or two. Oh, and I didn't bought her the cheese she needs, in case you're wondering. :D

Yeah, uhh, Blind n' blues and Postponed Love will be updated real quick. Make sure to check those awful stories out! (Please excuse my pathetic promotion. And my horrible English skills for that matter. Those stories are worse than you could ever expect, heh.)

Anyways, that's all of the cheese fondue I have in my pack, and I'm sure as heck will be cookin' another bowl when I got back. Maybe I'll have the same flavor again. (Meaning to say, there's a chance that I will be making another chapter that may follow this. I did left the story hanging on a purpose.) Luv u, smalls! :3


	2. Rasberry Sherbet

**My i** **nner narrator:**

Once there was a reader who wished for another chapter (Xana) after she finished the whole paper. She woke up at the smell of another rottening cheese that promised sweetness and waffyness. Prepare to be disppointed. :

This came out rather fast so it's kind of a mess...? I'm a non-English speaker so beg me mercy widdles. (That petname is a clue.)

* * *

Quietly humming to herself, Akane walked towards the door with a pleasant smile, only to be ruined by a presence that chilled her spine. Her mood switched from one of a calm to a panicked one.

As if some kind of ice just froze her in her place, Akane stared wide eyed at the person staring back at her.

"N-Nabiki?" She swallowed hard, turning her eyes to Nabiki's phone being shown to her face.

The brunette slurped her drink for good minute, giving the younger woman a glacial glaze that petrifies her with its quiet strength. "Akane." She addressed her in a tone that demands a 'convincing' excu-err, explanation on what she had just seen earlier.

"Promise, Nabiki. It's not what it looks like!" Akane demystified, but ended up giving the executive vice-president of sales more ideas that only testifies falsehood because of the betrayal of tongue and her cheeks.

Nabiki continued to stare at her as she continued to slurp with her straw, shrinking her into a size of a six inches doll.

"Are you going to buy something or not?" Tsukuro demanded impatiently, switching his eyes back and forth between the two women staring at each other.

"No," Nabiki raised a compelling hand that silenced the owner, cutting his future statement. "We will be leaving, anyways. You come with me, sis. Let's have a ramen downtown."

"Come on, Nabiki chan. You knew we sell Ramen and stuffs!" Tsukuro protested weakly.

"We want a good ramen, Tsukuro-san." Nabiki replied. Turning her head towards the quivering girl standing in front of her Nabiki smiled. Grabbing her cold hand she waltzed outside the store with Akane protesting behind her.

"Now, Akane. That guy's kinda cute." Nabiki muttered out of the blue that took her unprepared. Akane began to talk gibberish that neither of the two could understand. "What did you say?" Nabiki asked. She was too much fun, Nabiki thought in plain amusement.

Akane stumbled, almost landing face first on the ground only to be gathered by Nabiki's tug at her hands. "Nabiki!" Akane exclaimed, "This is not funny!"

"I found it funny." Nabiki replied with a grin. "What's his name?"

"Nabiki!" Akane pleaded, her face resembling the glorious cherry blossom petals which she found rather unhealthy for her pride.

"I heard Tamaba saying about you being his girl."

"Stop it!"

"You're easy."

"It's your fault in the first place!"

"How come?"

"Ugh!"

* * *

 **Wrong Number Moments #02: Rasberry sherbets**

* * *

"My phone number is 09152380780."

Akane stared at her phone in bewilderment. "09152480780." She muttered. "This is insane."

"Well, bad encounters leads you to a good relationship." Nabiki nodded to herself, toying her last takoyaki on her plate.

"This is your fault!"

"You typed my new number wrong. You can't say it's my fault when it's your own fingers that typed it." Nabiki countered, pointing her fingers with her chopsticks with a frown. "So who is he, by the way?"

"A new employee working in my department." Akane lied.

Nabiki stared at her diverting eyes and sweating brows. "You're the worst." Nabiki zoomed the picture before she brought it back in front of her younger sister's eyes.

'Stupid, high resolutioned cameras.' Akane thought in dismay. "Alright, you got me!" Akane admitted in annoyance, slapping her phone away from her face.

"The girl that was loved by the employees of Aizo has been caught having a lunch date with a Fidoan employee. For infos, meet Tendo Nabiki on the lobby. Prepare your wallet, loves. The news is hot as heck." Nabiki muttered, finishing her blog.

"Nabiki, don't!" Akane snatched her phone.

:Posted successfully.:

"No... no way." She could hear her sister cackling in front of her, but the image of hundreds of people gathering after work at the lobby, gossiping, were louder.

:134 retweets:

"Oh, my God." Akane's breath hitched, her eyes widening in indignity. "This is bad, this is bad." She chanted to herself. Working with her fingers Akane killed the attachment.

Nabiki continued to laugh out of her attitude.

"You... grabbed it, with your palm sticking on my screen, what a fo-"

"Stop it!"

People stared at her, correction, their CO-WORKERS stared at her, wide eyed. 'These updated, good for nothings, lazy-asses, indolent slackers!'

Akane grabbed Nabiki's hand, dragging her out of the bistro.

* * *

Stare...

"What?!" Akane snapped, peering behind her computer. Her team hid behind their respective computers, pretending to be working their asses off.

"Get back to work!" Akane barked, slamming her sign pen down. "Seriously." She grumbled, continuing her paperworks frigidly with a grunt.

"Akane-san, we have a bit of trouble in our server."

"Then call the IT department! Do I look like a technician to you?!" She snarled.

"Akane-"

"What?!"

"Gee, Akane. You're scary." Yuka raised a hand in a placating gesture of innocence and backed away from her table before she bit her head off. Akane bowed her head in embarassment, fiddling her pen between her fingers. "Sorry, my hormones are kicking in." Akane cringed at the girl.

"Sure. I'm going to ask you if you could join us after work. There's a movie of Yumemite being launched today." Yuka exclaimed giddily, "It'll be fun!"

"I... can't. I have plans tonight." Akane paused.

 **Gasps.** Her faithful disciples peered behind their computer, waiting for the latest scoop being slipped by their main topic.

"I'll help Kasumi with the laundry." Akane added quickly, sending a glare behind the long haired girl.

Yuka slowly raised a suspicious eyebrow, "When did you started helping your big sis with the laundry?" Yuka asked.

"W-well, I had a leak in my undies." Akane whispered in embarassment. "Speaking of that." Akane swiveled from her chair, grabbing the paper bag sitting on the table behind her. "Take this. You're regular, right?" Akane asked hopefully, desperate to get rid of the thing that had kept reminding her of how bad her day had went. Yuka checked the things inside with a thoughtful expression. "Yup, I am. But why did you buy a regular pad when you know in yourself your irregular?" Yuka asked again.

"You're overthinking about things, Yuka. You ask too much. Take it as my gift."

"It's a weird one."

"I know." Akane clutched her abdomen as pain surged in. "Oh, let me grab one thing." Akane snatched the bag back, grabbing the meds inside. "I need this." Akane smiled in embarassment.

"What a pricey coat you got in there around your waist, huh?" Yuka let a grin slid on her face, "Is your raise that weighty for you to give us some gifts?"

"Not much, stop asking. Bring these to the CEO." Akane pushed her paperworks in Yuka's hands.

* * *

"It's a misunderstanding, dad!" Akane screamed.

"Waaaaa! My baby girl is leaving me, Kasumi!" Soun cried louder. Turning a heatful glare at Nabiki Akane resisted the urge to smack that grin away from her sharp face. "Who's side are you in? To send such foolish news here and around the company! Seriously!"

"The side of money."

"Oh, my." Kasumi mumbled behind her raised palm.

"Don't tell me you believe this, too, Kasumi!" Akane asked, slamming her cup down on the table with a growl.

"Oh, my." Kasumi muttered again, shaking her head slowly to her sides. "It's not like that, Imoto-chan. It's just that father had been so carried away with this misunderstandings." That statement brought ease in her mind. Sending a frown on Nabiki's way who returned it with an innocent one Akane stomped outside the family room. "I'll take a bath." Akane informed.

"Kimiko, she's all grown up!" Akane rolled her eyes heavenward, marching upstairs. All she wanted this very time is get out of these clothes, jump into a nice, warm bath, and away from her phone that was now currently being flooded by hundreds and hundreds of messages.

Discarding her clothes, Akane sat herself on one of the stools in the furo. Scrubbing the dirt away from her body until her skin had turned red, Akane proceeded to squeeze the bottle of her favorite vanilla scented shampoo inyo her waiting hand, she began to massage her head free from sweat and dusts. Akane then threw a bucket of cold water over her head, shivering slightly as the cold pricked her skin. Finally, a long soak in a nice, warm bath stood beside her waiting. Akane hopped in the tub with a long sigh.

Zzz...

"Akane, are you still in there?" The knock on the door woke the young girl from her doze. "I am." Akane groaned as she massaged her already tensed neck. Wiping a bid of sweat on her brows Akane glanced at the shadow moving behind the doors.

"You'll catch a cold if you stayed longer." Kasumi replied back, "I brought you your pajamas and your undergarments." The shadow bent forward before it went back up, a thing clasped between her arms.

No way.

"Kasumi!" Akane exclaimed, bringing herself out of the water. Grabbing a towel hanging from the hook Akane slid the doors open. Kasumi stared back at her with a face of surprise. "Oh my."

Akane heaved a breath, "I..." Akane snatched the hamper away from her arms, "I'll wash my own clothes, Kasumi." Akane flashed a mega-bright smile, taking her clothes and his coat from the hamper.

"It's okay, Akane." Kasumi offered a hand in front of her with a dainty smile. Akane pulled the hamper closer to her, "My panties are bloody as hell, Kasumi. I'm warning you."

Kasumi's smile dropped for a moment, "That's unladylike, Akane." Kasum's smile returned, "But it's really okay. It's not like I don't wash your 'bloody' panties before." Kasumi attempted to tug it away from her, but Akane tugged harder. "Tomorrow's my leisure day, anyway." Akane insisted.

Kasumi pondered in herself, eyeing the girl carefully. "Fine." Kasumi nodded. "Since you don't know the basics of washing the laundry, I'll be there to supervise you." Kasumi exclaimed.

"E-eh?!" Akane gasped, "N-no! I'm fine! Yuka... taught me the basics earlier, heh."

* * *

Akane cringed.

 _"I'm fine!"_

 _"I'll wash my clothes."_

 _"Yuka taught me the basics."_

If she had just tol herd the truth then maybe she won't be suffering this mess. 'I should have gave this to her.' Akane stared at his soaken coat, cold sweat run her brows matching the rhythm of the water droplets cascading down his coat. She stared down at the _very_ visible scratch inside his coat in horror. "Oh my Kami." Akane squeaked out.

She's been washing this same garment for the past three hours, but the stain had remained despite her herculean efforts. Speaking of that same effort, that effort tore the fabric down. Akane tried to solve the mess with her not-so-amazing (but so cruel) sewing skills and ended up with a hole.

"Akane." Kasumi peered down behind the doors. "It's three a.m." She informed with a yawn.

Kasumi entered the room, staring at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the coat at her hands. "Oh my God, what have you done!" Kasumi exclaimed, fully awake. "Let me handle that." She snagged the coat away from her grasp in sheer panic.

As she let Kasumi do her magic, Akane closed her eyes, her head lolling to one side. 'Finally, I could rest...'

"By the way, Akane. Isn't this a boy's coat?" Her eyes snapped open. "W-what?"

"Is it a man's coat?" Kasumi repeated, bringing the garment in front of her with a satisfied smile. "Y-yes."

The brunette stood up from her seat, hanging the coat with a hanger to dry. "You fell asleep." Kasumi said gently.

"Am I?" Akane stared down at her watch. "It's 4 a.m. already? Wow." Akane mused out loud, stretching the last of the kinks out.

"It will be dried by 9 a.m. and then you're all set." Kasumi giggled, turning her gaze towards the girl. "Isn't he sweet?" She asked dreamily, sighing to herself.

"Kasumi!" Akane huffed, but the smile on her face is so contagious that she also smiled in herself. "I'll take a short nap I guess. Thanks for the help."

* * *

"Come on, stop that, will ya?"

"I can't help it, you're irresistibly cute!"

Ranma tried to shrug the hands grabbing him in a vice-like grip in annoyance. The creepy crawler harpy clung her hands around Ranma's neck with a sly smile.

"Ranchan!"

"Ucchan help!" Ranma cried in relief. Finally, the only woman that could stop the mischevious lolita from grabbing him came to rescue him. Ranma watched as the said woman stomped towards their direction, a scowl as sharp as blade cracked on her face. Ukyo grabbed her wrists, tugging it away from the boy shivering in disgust. "This is the last warning I will give to you Azusa or else-" Ukyo eyed her I.D surly that informs her how far can her capabilities as the head of the Human Resources could go.

Letting go of her wrist, Ukyo let Azusa bring her own hand down. With a cute pout the curly haired woman brought her hand down together with the band that ties his hair.

Ranma screamed in anger.

Azusa giggled, her eyes dancing in amusement, "Widdle Ranma is kawaii when his hair is down." She exclaimed.

"Looks like a girl, eh?" Sanzenin chimed in.

Ranma on the other hand continued his rather girlish hissy fit that annoys everyone around the room including his best friend, Ukyo. "It's your fault you came here in the first place, sugar." Ukyo grumbled slightly, folding her arms under her chest with a frown.

"That's because I have no choice but to bring this file to her!" Ranma shot back. His eyes watering in embarassment. "What an immature brat." Sanzenin sighed, laying a palm on his brows for a dramatic effect. "That's why it is me who you shall pick, Ukyo, my dear." Sanzenin puckered his lips, pulling Ukyo in a kiss which she successfully avoided.

"Get off of her!" Ranma growled, slapping his hands away. "Ucchan, help me tie my hair."

Ring, ring, ring!

"Anybody here?!" The woman slammed the bell hard on the table.

"I'll get it." Azusa volunteered, leaving the trio in their own businesses. Sanzenin shrugged before he continued to eat his rasberry flavored sherbet.

Ukyo stared at her retreating form with hatred before she deflected her eyes to Sanzenin. "Give me a comb." She demanded.

* * *

"I don't care, I'll stay here and wait for him."

"He's not here, I told you he's out for his break and will be back in 2 hours." Azusa eyed the woman before rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's not like you have an improtant thing to discuss with our boss." Azusa added cooly.

"I said I don't care, tell him Tendo Akane is waiting on the lobby when he came back, got that?"

Azusa made a throwaway gesture, which riled the blunette even more. "And?" Azusa asked.

"And?" Akane echoed, grinding her teeth together. "What?"

"Tendo Akane of?" Azusa added, her own tick forming under her eye.

"Aizo."

Her eyes widened suddenly, "You can't be here. Guards!" Azusa panicked.

"Hey! I'm not a spy or anything!"

"What's with the ruckus?!" Sanzenin snapped, coming outside from the door together with the two.

"Sanzenin, get this woman out! She's a widdle spy sent from our enemies!" Azusa accused, pointing a judgemental finger directly at her face.

"I'll just finish my sherbet, okay?" Sanzenin grumbled, putting a spoonful of the dessert inside his mouth.

"Grab her! Grab her! Grab her!" Azusa cried, clobbering the blonde with her stapler. "Got it, got it." Sanzenin snapped.

Ukyo tugged his hair together with the guy from the corner of the bar before she continued braiding his hair. "Let them handle that woman." Ukyo grumbled, annoyed. Keeping his back towards the conflict happening in front of her as she listened to the exchange hiddenly behind the boy leaning sideways on the bar.

"Take her out!"

"Let me meet him just this once!"

"She can't meet our boss!"

"If that's the case then, come with me instead and let's use my time to know each other!"

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO SPEND MY TIME TO KNOW YOU?"

 **Boom**

 **Whack**

 **Pow!**

"TAKE HER OUT!"

"As much as I wanted to continue our rendezvous I'm afraid we shall not meet again, my fair lady, for you is my company's enemy. But I shall make a way to see you again like Romeo did to his Juliet in the midst of the feud. I'll be graceful enough to grant you my farewell kiss." Sanzenin bowed towards the woman being embraced between his arms.

"Back off!" The daughter of the Nerima's top martial artist sent a backhanded slap towards his handsome face which he blocked with his hand, unfortunately, that hand happens to be the one holding the glass filled with the dessert.

Splash!

"Oh, my God, Mr. Saotome!"

'Saotome?' Akane turned a horrifed glance beside her. In front of her stood a young man all dressed in white business suit, only to be ruined by the crimson red stain that was splattered on the man's nice, tight bu-...

"What's the big idea?!"

Her line of vision turned to his head, his face covered with hair in a beautiful mess.

"Oops." Akane giggled nervously, staring back at his glaring eyes. "D-don't worry. Good thing I brought your coat."

Owari~ \\(°□°)/

* * *

 **Author's Rants:**

Hey y'all how's it goin'? Did you liked i? Hated it? C'mon, bring it on. I'm kinda fire resistant. :)

I finally decided to make a series of these waffy moments. Next moment will be 'She sceams and Icescreams'. Be sure to check that out once I've updated again :D


End file.
